Matilda Rose Granger
Lady Matilda Rose Granger, O.M (First Class) GBE VC' '''is the Fifth Head Commander of the Order of the Holy Light's European HQ, and the High Supreme Commander of the Joint Organizations until her death in January 15, 1998. She is known in bridging two different worlds for unity and equality, the Wizarding and the Non-Magical worlds. Posthumously, she is awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class by the British Ministry of Magic and was the first non-magical recipient. The Non-Magical government awarded her the Dame Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire for her accomplishments in the military, science and technology. She is also a recipient of the Victoria Cross, which is the highest and most prestigious award of Great Britain for her valour in the presence of the enemy, until her last breath. Biography Matilda Rose is the twin sister of Hermione Granger, and was born on September 19, 1979 at Great Britain, England. She has a loving family, according to people who know her but her childhood is very dark and a sad one. For unknown reasons, she is abused by her parents and bullied by her twin sister ever since she was born. After escaping from her family at the age of 7, she met a very young Harry Potter who saved her from death, fighting for her life in the streets. When they depart from each other, she collapsed from exhaustion and is found in the streets by Harold Williams, a Holy Light Deputy Commander at the time and Matilda is adopted by Harold since then. She joined the Order of the Holy Light after being trained by Harold Williams, with the knowledge and experience of things on how to be a Holy Knight. Proficient in the use of vertical maneuvering equipment against Dementors, has knowledge on science & technology, and many other things necessary for survival. She is known for her intelligence, wisdom and her dedication & strength as a soldier and a Holy Knight. Matilda rapidly rose to the ranks, because of her proficiency in weaponry particularly the vertical maneuvering equipment, including guns, swords of high caliber even the use of Holy Arts. At the age of 15, she successfully invented a Magical Pill, on which Non-Magicals can use magic for limited periods of time in which she is also known as the most powerful user of artificial magic, with knowledge on magical spells and techniques like Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and Gellert Grindelwald. Storyline By the time she is 10 years old, she fell into a trance and receives visions from the Holy Light, showing her the life of Harry Potter from the day he started going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, up to the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. At that moment, she plans on how to save him from his terrible future, not caring on what will happen to the rest of the Wizarding World at first. But then later on, she decided to save everyone as much as possible, for Harry Potter's sake. Her mission is to save Harry Potter from his fate, which includes the rest of the Wizarding World. She had done this for seven years. Until the final confrontation against Albus Dumbledore, who reveals itself to be the cause of all miseries and as the Dementor King, she sacrificed herself by shielding Harry Potter from the incoming Lance of Longinus, thrown by Dumbledore, is an extraterrestrial artifact with the power to penetrate all material things and also it drains the life span of the person until death. She succumbed to her wounds, and her last act was releasing forgiveness to everyone around her, so that she may die in peace. Her last words to Professor Severus Snape was to "always watch over him", referring to Harry Potter. Abilities, Skills and Powers '''Skilled Marksman and Weapons Mastery: ' Inventor & Scientist Holy Arts and Healing Mastery Vertical/AP Maneuvering Equipment Mastery Charisma and Leadership Skills Magical Mastery (Artificial) Non-Verbal and Wandless Magic (Artificial) Intellectual Genius ''' '''Indomitable Willpower Physical Aptitude Magical/Non-Magical Law Expertise Multilingual ''' '''Anointing from the Holy Light Chosen Sword: ''' '''Divinus Retributionem (Divine Retribution)